edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures 2: Saving Peach Creek
:For the fan-made sequel by Godzilla101, see Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures II Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures 2: Saving Peach Creek is a fan-made sequel by Spongeman537 to Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Characters: Sarah Jimmy Nazz Jonny Plank Ed Edd Eddy Levels *'Level 1: Ed of the Jungle' Title reference: George of the Jungle The seven must make it through a Jungle, full of Swamps and vines, and maybe some useful platforms, bridges, and maybe even a Switch or two. Enemies are Alligators, Monkeys, and Spiders. At the end, they find a switch for the bridge, and the Ed use their Tower-of-Eddy to make a bridge, and a character will cross and activate it, allowing them to exit safely. *'Level 2: Out of Ed' Title reference: Out of Order, Out of Gas, etc. The 7 get on a bus, but it breaks down in a desert, and Eddy and Edd must work together to get more Gas, but be careful: The Zombies find their location! *'Level 3: Destination: Ed' Title reference: Destination: Outer Space The seven discover a cave while traveling throgh the desert. At the end, they find a book of Spells, and they find out that an alien is creating the zombies, and the only way to fefeat it is a spell known as "Cunphindus" , but then, the cave starts to collapse. The player must make it out of the cave before it collapses! *'Level 4: Moby Ed' Title reference: Moby Dick The Seven goes to sea and discovers the legendary whale, Moby Dick! So they have to kill it. *'Level 5: Mountain Ed-er' Title reference: Mountain Climber The 7 get on a car, but it crashes in a field of lava, full of lava, craking bridges, fire, and mabye even pannels. Enemies are fire breathing Bakis, Magma throwers, and even fire bats. they need to get out of here to get on the plane they built. *'Level 6: Eds on a Plane' Title reference: Snakes on a Plane the 7 escape on the plane but the alien come back and and now is invading the plane and now the 7 need to defeat him *'Level 7: Ed-olution (Pt. 1)' Title reference: Evolution the 7 find out that the alien is working for the alien leader and they find out will be a alien invasion and destroy the cul - de - sac and the kids must stop the invasion *'Level 8: Ed-olution (Pt. 2)' Title reference: Evolution the 7 get in the leader alien ship and there the final battle wil begin and the eds must defeat the alien leader Secret Levels Seceret level 1: Ed Factory Title reference: Lava Factory The seven gets stuck in an old factory where there will be lava, platforms, narrow bridges, fire, swiches and robots. Reception The Mis-Edventures 2: Saving Peach Creek received Mixed to positive reception. It sold 520,980 units for it's wii release, and ove 300,000 for the DS. 65% of the reviews were positive, although some were negative as some called it "The same as it's predecessor" and some even called it "One of the worst sequels of 2009". However, there was enough positive reviews to make another sequel, which can be seen below Sequel Spongeman537 has announced that another Game will be released soon under the working title "The Mis-Edventures: The Biggest Ed-venture Ever!". At E3 2010, a demo was shown. Category:Games Category:Fan-Fiction